


Requiem of Snowkit

by planetundersiege



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Cats, Deaf, Death, During book 5, Gen, Giving Up, Hawk - Freeform, Kitten, Loss, Pain, Playing, Sad, Sadness, Screaming, Snowkit - Freeform, ThunderClan, Warrior Cats, being scared, forest, he deserved better, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Snowkit was happy, until the hawk came along.





	Requiem of Snowkit

It had been a sunny day with a tiny bit of leaf-fall chill in the air, the wind had ran through his clean white fur.

It had been him and his mother, playing together on the clan grounds, his nose had been filled with the smell of ash from the fire a while back, along with the metallic scent of blood from the fresh-kill pile. The clan wasn’t the same, it looked different than before and he could smell the exhaustion in the air from the adults as they did the best to rebuild.

Or he thought they were rebuilding, he couldn’t exactly hear what they were saying. He never could, and he felt different in a way. The way it seemed like the other cats could communicate without using their bodies, it was like they understood what the others did without even the swift motion of a tail as a guide.

He wondered why he couldn’t do that, he wanted to know, but it was not like he could ask his mother. He never knew if she ever would be able to explain it to him. He wished he knew what the rest knew, he felt different in a way.

So that’s why he was playing, that was a thing everyone could do. The past days his mother had played with him more than usual, and he loved the company, having his mother near him as they shared tongues and cuddled. With her Snowkit always felt safe and happy.

The clan was busy as normal, and he was by himself at the moment, playing. He followed a butterfly with his big blue eyes and crouched down as if he was hunting like the big cats were. They were called warriors, but of course he didn’t know that. The deaf cat would never learn what those adults cats were truly called. But for him, it didn’t matter, because big cats were a good description enough.

He was happy, maybe he’d catch something? His mother would be so proud, and he already thought of himself as he held the butterfly in his mouth.

Chaos began, cats running everywhere, meowing that everyone should take shelter. And so everyone did.

Except on tiny kit who couldn’t hear, a tiny kit only focused on catching the butterfly. He had no idea of the great danger, the gigantic hawk circling above him in the air.

Not until it was too late.

Out of nowhere a sharp pain emerged as a pair of sharp claws cut through his fur and into his skin, taking him in a tight grip.

His snow white fur was quickly painted red, and he squealed at the pain as the claws buried deeper and deeper inside of him.

His little heart was beating faster and faster, and he felt his vocal cords straining themselves as he screamed for help, even if he himself couldn’t hear the sounds of utter terror that he made.

Then he saw her, his mother, running on all her four paws faster than she had ever done before, and his blue eyes locked with hers. His were filled with a plea of help, and hers with utter desperation. Snowkit felt the metallic smell of blood from himself, and the smell of adrenaline coming from his mother.

She jumped up, bit the hawk and clawed everywhere. Feathers flew in every possible direction as the hawk slowly tried to fly away. All the motion made Snowkit’s head spin, and the pain becoming worse as the claws moved from their places, leaving deep red marks on him and his once white fur.

He wanted his mother, he was scared.

But it didn’t happen.

Time seemed to slow down the moment Speckletail lost her grip and hit the hard ground.

The ground was farther and farther away, he screamed with all the powers of his tiny lungs as his mother slowly became a tiny dot in the distance.

Pain overtook him.

He knew there was no hope left for him, so he closed his eyes and embraced the pain, accepting his fate.


End file.
